


Rush Blush Crush

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Bottom Oh Sehun, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex (a little), Spanking (a little), Teen Crush, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, big sort of there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Sehun always had a crush on his brother's best friend. Years later, he runs into Jongin again who notices he's no longer an awkward kid.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 261
Collections: First Round





	Rush Blush Crush

**Author's Note:**

> P115. Note: although exact ages are not explicitly discussed, Jongin is only a year older than Sehun in this. And present events both are adults in their twenties.

“Do you want cheese or barbecue?” Sehun frowned as he stared at the wall of snacks, holding the phone to his ear.

"I don't care, whatever," came the sound of the voice on the other end.

He sighed, still mulling over what he should grab as he hung up. He and Chanyeol had a bit of a tradition, every Thursday night they'd meet at one of their apartments and would binge on junk food and complain about their latest work struggles. They'd met a couple of years back when they began working for the same company, Chanyeol had been all too friendly and Sehun was glad to have someone to feel lost with. Chanyeol found another job within six months, however, but they stayed in touch and developed their routine.

Grabbing both, he plopped them into his basket as he headed for the alcohol. A buzzing in his pocket caught his attention, and he glanced down, fumbling for his phone.

_ Crash _ .

Sehun jerked away from the sudden collision of another body against him. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry, that was my bad,” he said, though the words trailed a little as he suddenly realized the other person was very familiar.

“Sehun?”

He was shocked for a silent moment, his mind trying to catch up with what was happening. His gaze landed on the basket first, on the bottles of water and chocolate before his gaze finally lifted to his face. In front of him was Jongin, his brother’s best friend. “Oh, Jongin...hi. I’m sorry, are you okay? I wasn’t paying attention,” he excused, though he was already feeling those familiar butterflies he used to get around him.

Jongin smiled, that breathtaking smile Sehun always felt so lucky to be on the receiving end of. “Hey, everything is good. Wow, though, imagine seeing you here. It’s been forever,” he said.

It had been years, when Jongin had gone off to college across the country. “Yeah, I guess it has. When did you move back?”

“Oh, it’s been a few months now I guess, not long. Junmyeon didn’t tell you?” he asked.

“Ah...no, he didn’t. But he’s been kind of...preoccupied, so you know.” He shifted his basket on his hip. His brother was in medical school, and Sehun hardly talked to him lately.

“No surprise, that’s Junmyeon,” Jongin laughed. “But hey, look at you...you’ve grown up a lot, what happened to that cute little kid too shy to say two words at a time?”

Sehun could feel the warmth creeping into his cheeks, and he didn’t want to tell him that he’d never been exactly shy, it had only been around Jongin. “I’m glad I’m not that anymore,” he said with a hint of a smile on his lips, “You look...great.” It didn’t really capture it, he looked breathtaking. The baby fat was gone from his cheeks, and he looked more mature. He wasn’t even sure how he could form sentences, he would have normally crumbled already.

“You do too. But hey, I won’t keep you. Let’s get together sometime soon though, yeah? We should catch up.”

“Oh, sure, I’d like that,” he agreed, though he couldn’t imagine spending longer staring at him this way.

Jongin smiled, and he grabbed his phone, swiping around a few times before handing it to Sehun. 

He took it and quickly entered his number, handing it back to Jongin. Their fingers brushed together, and a tingle ran down his spine.

“I’ll text you,” Jongin promised.

—

“I’m fucked…” Sehun complained, falling back onto the couch dramatically.

Chanyeol’s loud laughter rang through the room. “You totally are, but come on, why is it so bad? So your childhood crush is around and wants to talk to you, what’s so terrible?”

He groaned again. “It’s just...ugh. It isn’t that he wants to talk to me, but I turn into a mess around him.”

“How bad could it be?”

“One time I fell down the stairs because I saw he was over.”

“Wait, seriously?” Chanyeol’s voice was still tinged with laughter.

“Yeah, I mean, it was only like four stairs, but the point still stands. I can’t be normal around him, he’s Kim Jongin. Everyone loved him,” he grabbed a pillow and held it over his own face.

There was the crunch of chips. “Come on, you’re older now. You were an awkward kid. I mean, that’s pretty bad, but it could be worse. You aren’t like that now.”

Sehun wasn’t so sure about that. He remembered the first time he’d set sights on Jongin, when Junmyeon had invited his new friend to hang out and play video games. Sehun had been doing his homework on the couch, moping about something that was oh-so-important at the age of 14. Junmyeon had asked him to move so they could sit there, and Sehun had stubbornly refused without even looking up. When Junmyeon yelled for their mom, however, he was quick to spring up, and that was when he saw him.

His mouth had gone dry, and he’d hurriedly scooped up his things to escape. He remembered that Jongin had said it was okay, that they could do something else to not bother him, but Sehun had already practically run to his room. That had been only the beginning of his unceasing crush on Jongin. For the next few years he’d blushed and stumbled out of the room anytime that Junmyeon invited him over, even though Jongin was never anything but nice. 

“You’re right,” he reasoned out loud, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. We’ll probably just end up talking about my brother anyway.” It was a nice excuse, one he wasn’t really sure Chanyeol was buying judging from the amused look on his face.

“Yeah, totally. Or who knows, maybe after all this time he’ll realize he’s madly in love with you,” Chanyeol smiled.

Sehun threw a pillow at him, groaning for him to be quiet.

—

The next day Sehun received a text from Jongin, asking him to meet up for coffee. He sighed to himself, trying to figure out how he was going to be able to maintain his cool while he sat across from his longtime crush. But that was a problem for the next day. After agreeing to meet, he immediately whipped out his phone and dialed Junmyeon.

"Hey, Sehun, what's up?" came the cheerful voice on the other line. 

"Hey...how is everything?" Part of him wanted to lay into him and ask why he hadn't mentioned Jongin, but he knew that was just him being silly. He didn't have any claim to demand answers from his brother, after all.

"It's good, all is well. I'm kind of busy these days, you know. But that's no different than usual, is it? Is something up?"

"Are you busy right now? Is this a bad time?" It was almost always a bad time for Junmyeon. He'd gotten used to that even before he went into medical school. Now it was just more apparent. But that was okay, sometimes.

"Ah...I've only got a couple of minutes, really," even as he said it, there was an edge in his voice that spoke of distraction. Like he was paying attention to something or someone else even while he was on the phone with Sehun.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was nothing, really. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I...ran into Jongin yesterday." He left out the part about it being quite literal.

Junmyeon laughed quietly, and Sehun didn't even know if it was because of what he said or because of whatever he was distracted by. "Sorry, Sehun, I guess I didn't tell you he was back. Are you still...you know, pining over him?"

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Junmyeon. I never pined over him, but a heads up would have been kind of nice."

"I didn't know you needed a heads up. You had a crush on him a long time ago," Junmyeon said, matter-of-fact as anything.

"I guess..." he mumbled, though he knew Junmyeon was right. He didn't really have much reason to be annoyed with his brother except that it could have saved him a small amount of embarrassment. He'd probably be embarrassing himself soon anyway.

"Look, I have to go. But maybe we should get together for dinner soon, okay? Maybe we can even invite Jongin along." Junmyeon's voice had a lilting amusement evident in it.

"Ugh, whatever. But yeah, we can have dinner whenever you get a free night."

Sehun hung up the phone and slid it as far away as possible. He didn't want to think about it right now, even though his date with Jongin was now an impending reality more than just some fantasy his brain cooked up. What was he supposed to say to him? What should he wear? What was he going to do if he spilled coffee all over himself?

He shoved a pillow over his own face, trying to quiet the memories of the time he tripped and spilled a glass of orange juice all over himself and Jongin. He hadn't meant to, of course, but when he'd retrieved the juice to take back to his room, he got distracted seeing Jongin standing there. Junmyeon hadn't warned any of them that he'd be over, and that had been enough to make him take a tumble.

Jongin was nice about it, of course. He'd just laughed and reassured Sehun that it was okay. Junmyeon looked more horrified by the mess, and Sehun felt like he was going to drop dead right there from the embarrassment. Unable to even properly form an apology, he just ran off to his room, knowing his face was bright red with embarrassment.

—

Sehun stepped into the cafe with more than a little trepidation. He didn't know how this would be, part of him was still so nervous that he'd make an idiot out of himself again. Seeing Jongin at a table, staring out the window, didn't really help his stress. He took a deep breath, and walked over to where he was sitting. "Hey, Jongin..." he said, voice softer than he would have liked.

Jongin turned and looked up at him, a smile on his handsome face. "Sehun, hey. I'm happy you came," he said and stood, reaching out to pull Sehun into a hug.

He could feel the warmth creeping into his face, burning with embarrassment. But Jongin smelled so nice, and he was so warm. Sehun smiled a little, looking away so he could hopefully cool his cheeks. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all. Come on, let's get our drinks," he said happily, like he didn't even notice Sehun's embarrassment.

And then, maybe he didn't. Jongin had always seemed confident and had always brushed over Sehun's little faux pas with nothing more than a smile and reassurance that everything was okay. Which was comforting, even though Sehun could only imagine the way Jongin really felt when he thought about all of those embarrassing times as a teenager. He pushed the thought from his mind, following Jongin to the counter.

A hand found its way to the small of his back, and tingles ran along his spine. It didn't occur to him how much Jongin's touch would affect him. It had been almost ten years since that crush had formed, he would have thought time away from it would be enough to make the effect lessen. And yet every brush of Jongin set him on fire.

They ordered, and Sehun smiled his thanks when Jongin offered to pay. Did that make this a date? He shook his head a little. "So...I talked to Junmyeon the other day," he said, wanting to have something to talk about. Anything would do so he didn't come off like an awkward brat again.

"Oh yeah? How's he doing?" 

"You know Junmyeon, always busy, always in a rush. I mentioned we ran into each other again..." he cursed himself silently, why had he said that?

Jongin smiled, "That does sound like Junmyeon. He mentioned maybe the three of us should go out to dinner, he texted me a bit ago."

Sehun blinked a couple of times. He didn't know that Junmyeon actually planned to invite Jongin, or that his offer had been serious. "Oh, yeah, he said something about that to me too, but...it didn't sound really concrete. That could be fun." Or it could be hell, but he didn't think that was a thought that needed to be aired.

Jongin laughed. "It would be. Sehun, are you alright? You seem a little...nervous. If you have something to do, I understand."

"Oh," he mumbled, a little surprised. Jongin's face looked so kind and warm, and Sehun felt even worse. He wasn't being very good company. "I'm sorry. I guess I just...you know, it's been a while since we've seen each other, so I guess I'm just...a little nervous," he admitted. He probably shouldn't have, but the words were out before he could catch up.

"Why are you nervous to be with me, though?"

Saved from having to answer right away, Sehun took the drinks from the bar, handing Jongin his as they walked back to the table. "I'm sorry...you're just...well, you're my brother's best friend, you know? We never really had much of a relationship beyond that." That sounded reasonable enough, he hoped. It was true, Sehun could count on his hands the number of times they'd spoken one on one with each other without Junmyeon around.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I was always under the impression you had a little crush on me."

Sehun stared, open-mouthed at the words. It's not like he was probably any good at keeping it a secret, but he didn't expect for Jongin to actually call him out on it either. "Well...uh, I...maybe?" he said, feeling every bit the awkward kid he was back in the day. This was terrible, he wanted to show Jongin that he was beyond that, that he had matured into someone who wasn't a shy little boy. And yet here he was being exactly that.

Jongin reached out, taking Sehun's hand in his. "Hey, it's okay...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But really, I found it flattering. You were so cute and funny, I didn't want you to feel bad about it, you know? But you never really gave me a chance to tell you it was okay, you liked to run off a lot.

Sehun groaned quietly, and his skin burned from Jongin's touch. "I know...I was such an idiot back then. You were always really nice to me, and I appreciate that, but I was just...so clumsy and awkward. Remember when I spilled orange juice on you?"

Jongin laughed, and it was so beautiful. Sehun couldn't help but want to just hear that laugh always. "Oh god, I do remember that. I felt worse for you because you looked like you wanted to run away then and there."

"I did. I mean, I'd already tripped on the stairs in front of you," he reminded him.

"If memory serves, you really more like fell down the stairs," Jongin said with a smile.

Sehun lightly kicked his shin under the table, "It was like four stairs, it was barely a trip."

"I don't know, seems like you kind of fell for me," Jongin said, lifting a brow playfully.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking lame," Sehun groaned, letting his head fall into his arms on the table. "Why would I have a crush on you again?"

"Because I'm adorable and I was so very off-limits," he said happily, not seeming very bothered by Sehun's distress.

Sehun raised from his position, watching him with a small frown. "Aren't you still?" 

A slow smile spread across Jongin's face. "Am I?"

"I mean...you are still my brother's best friend. That seems kind of...forbidden, you know?" he said, though his voice had gone soft again. He didn't know why Jongin wasn't just immediately agreeing.

"Mm...it could be. But we are both adults," Jongin shrugged.

Sehun blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what exactly was being implied with these words. He took a drink of his coffee. "What...I'm sorry, maybe I'm being kind of dumb here but what do you mean?"

Jongin smiled a little, though it seemed a little less sure than before. "I just mean...well, okay. You're really attractive, Sehun. You're sweet, always have been, and you've grown up a lot. I mean...look at you. If you want this to be a date, then I consider it a date. If you want us to just be friends, that's okay too, but I'm going to be honest about how I'm feeling. I like you."

_ Oh. _

There had been so many times that Sehun had replayed this moment in his head, so many ways he had dreamt about all the ways that Jongin would confess to him or show some kind of interest in him. None of them were quite this. "You do? I'm sorry, I'm...completely surprised. I still think of myself as this awkward kid around you, so I never thought you'd actually...feel the way I do..."

"Oh yeah? Does that mean you still have a crush on me?"

The words died on Sehun's lips, trying to figure out how they'd gotten here. Shit. "I mean...yeah. You already know I always have, but...yeah. You're so handsome, and you just...seem so cool all the time," he said, and took another drink of his coffee to hide the incoming embarrassment.

But Jongin just smiled. "I'm definitely not cool, I just made a lame falling for me joke," he reminded him, bumping Sehun's knee with his playfully.

Sehun laughed, "Okay, true. You're as bad as me."

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Jongin asked.

—

They walked along the park, sharing stories about what happened in the years Jongin wasn't around. Sehun told him a bit about college, and listened as Jongin talked about work. In some senses it was weird, since Sehun had never really been able to say much to Jongin without feeling dumb, and yet here they were talking like they were old friends. And in a way, maybe they were.

Jongin laughed as they reminisced on when they were younger. About the way Sehun had practically hidden in the closet one time when he knew Jongin was over so he wouldn't have to face him, or the way Sehun would dodge into any nearest classroom whenever Jongin would try and say hi at school. As they talked, Sehun felt less embarrassed about it, able to smile and shake his head at his own past awkwardness. He hadn't realized just how much Jongin had noticed, but he was thankful that he'd never made him feel bad for it. 

They talked about Junmyeon, and how he was never really around anymore. Sehun told him how he missed his brother, that he wanted to be able to see him more than the occasional family dinner they were able to throw together. To his surprise, Jongin felt the same way. He didn't know that Junmyeon hadn't really been around for Jongin either, but he supposed it made sense.

They got ice cream, and Jongin held Sehun's hand as they ate. And it was nice. Jongin was no longer an idolized figure his brother was friends with, but he was becoming someone that Sehun actually knew. When Jongin asked him if he wanted to come to his apartment, Sehun could only smile and nod.

—

Sehun gasped as Jongin wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him tight against his body as he kissed him. His skin burned with every touch, and he ached for the taste of Jongin's lips. He moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck as he kissed him, desperately seeking more. The slide of their lips together was heated, Jongin's tongue snaking into his mouth as though he'd been just as eager to taste Sehun.

"God...Jongin," he moaned softly, his knees feeling shaky as Jongin kept kissing him. Breathless, dizzy, hardly able to form a proper thought. It was all he'd wanted for so long, to feel Jongin's lips on his, yearning for him just as much. They’d made it as far as the bedroom, but Jongin hadn’t been able to help himself and he pushed Sehun against a wall.

There had been so many long nights where Sehun had touched himself to the thought of where they were now, of Jongin kissing him and fucking him into a mattress. But he'd never thought that day would become a reality. Cold fingers against his stomach shocked him into a gasp, leaning into the touch as Jongin felt along the defined muscles of his torso.

Sehun held on tighter, wanting to feel Jongin everywhere. He pulled away from his lips to press open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, sucking softly on the heated flesh. Jongin's fingers brushed over his nipple, and he arched into the touch, tingles running down his spine. "Please," he mumbled, mouthing his way down Jongin's throat. He hardly even knew what he was begging for, just that he wanted everything Jongin was willing to give him.

"You make such adorable sounds," Jongin said with a faint hint of amusement in his voice, and suddenly pulled away from Sehun's body. "Strip."

He watched him for a quiet moment, licking his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Without saying a word, he slipped off his sweater, tossing it onto the ground. He could immediately feel Jongin's eyes on him, watching intently. "Are you going to join me?" he asked, the start of a smile on his lips. As much as he liked having Jongin's gaze on him, he wanted to see him just as much.

Jongin's lips curved in amusement, and his fingers wrapped around the hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head and tossing it with Sehun's sweater. 

Tan skin and taut muscles were exposed to him, and Sehun could feel his mouth go dry as he took in the sight he'd thought about for too long. When they were younger, he'd caught quick glimpses of Jongin's body, when he'd been over in the summers, and those had been enough to set him on edge for days. But it was nothing compared to now. "Wow," he whispered softly, unable to help himself.

Jongin wrapped an arm around Sehun's waist, pulling him close again and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was reassuring, sweet, a sharp contrast to the aching need growing for them both. Sehun ran his fingers through Jongin's hair, pulling him in to kiss him deeper. Hands roamed along his back, settling over the curve of his ass.

Sehun moaned into the kiss, every little motion and action was enough to make him feel like he was going crazy. Jongin's fingers trailed over his ass, moving until he settled on the opening of Sehun's jeans. Nimble fingers undid his pants as they kissed, and Sehun leaned even more into him.

But it broke after another few moments, when Jongin reached a hand into his pants, fingers brushing over Sehun's half-hard cock. Sehun groaned, head tilting backward until it thudded against the wall. "I need you," he said quietly.

"I'll take care of you, I promise," Jongin reassured, palm rubbing against his length.

Sehun felt like he was trembling, it was overwhelming. He'd never anticipated being in this position with Jongin, much less one of the first times they met again. Part of him wanted to make it last, wanted to savor it in case this was the only chance they got. But still another part wanted him as quickly as possible, wanted Jongin in every way in case he changed his mind.

Jongin pulled his hand out of Sehun's pants, and Sehun had to stop himself from whining at the loss of contact. Instead, he reached to push his pants and underwear down, kicking them to the side.

Once again, he could feel Jongin's gaze heavy on him. "You are so fucking perfect," Jongin said, quiet and raspy.

He could feel a warmth creeping into his cheeks at the compliment. Instead of answering, he reached out, undoing Jongin's pants for him. He didn't want to wait, not if he was allowed.

Jongin didn't seem to mind, only watching with an amused sort of look on his face, as Sehun unzipped him slowly, pushing the pants down over his ass and hips.

He wanted to tell him that he was the perfect one, with his beautiful tanned skin and muscles curving just so perfectly over every part of him. He swallowed thickly, wrapping his fingers around the waistband of Jongin’s underwear, slipping them down so his cock sprung free. Sehun bit his lip as he looked at him, eyeing the way his cock was heavy and thick, curving toward his stomach. 

Just as he began to slowly lower himself to his knees, however, Jongin’s hand came to rest against his cheek. “Is it okay if I just...want you?”

Sehun looked up at him, a small smile slipping onto his face. There was something sweet about his words, and he could only raise up to lean in to kiss him softly. But Jongin pulled away a moment later, going to his nightstand for a moment before he gestured for Sehun to get on the bed. He did, glancing to Jongin for reassurance for a moment, and was offered a small smile.

Positioning himself on all fours, he waited for the pressure on the bed to indicate that Jongin had joined him. It didn’t come for a moment, instead cool fingers ran along his spine, causing him to arch his back a little at the touch. Jongin’s fingers fell to the swell of his ass, trailing lightly along his crack. It caused Sehun to shiver, fingers curling into the sheets. Thoughts kept swirling around his mind, an intoxicating rhythm of Jongin’s name and how much he’d wanted him for so long.

Finally, the bed dipped, and Sehun could feel the heat of Jongin’s presence behind him. Slowly, the fingers trailed to find his puckered rim, circling the entrance. Sehun couldn’t hold back a quiet moan, arching into the touch to push him into action. “Fuck, Sehun,” Jongin’s voice was deep and raspy, dripping with hints of lust.

Sehun bit his lip as slicked fingers pushed inside of him, spreading him open. It felt like too much, knowing that he was here with his crush for so many years, and Jongin wanted him just as much. It was something he would have never believed back then. He moaned louder as Jongin’s fingers twisted in him, searching and seeking his inner walls. When fingers brushed against the sensitive spot inside himself, he fisted the sheets, moaning Jongin’s name, asking for more.

Jongin remained where he was, but his rhythm increased, rubbing that delicious spot over and over again. Sehun felt his arms getting weaker, and he dropped down so his face was against the sheets, cradled on his arm. Moans slipped out into the room as Jongin continued his motions, working Sehun up. “F-fuck, Jongin...please,” he whined, voice breathy. He hated sounding so needy already, but his body was aching for him.

Not saying anything, another finger joined the first two, stretching him open more. His legs felt weak, and he could only begin to slowly move back against his fingers, fucking himself open on them. Jongin groaned behind him, and all at once he pulled them out with a lewd sound.

Sehun gasped for air, trying to regain his strength from the pleasure still humming through his body. Hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him into position to lay on his back. He smiled up at Jongin slightly, watching as Jongin’s gaze drifted over his body. He was so exposed to him, and he felt a wave of shyness as Jongin took in his hard cock and his fluttering entrance.   
“Beautiful,” was all Jongin said, running his hands along Sehun’s spread thighs.

Shivers ran along his skin at the touch, and he reached out to pull Jongin closer to him. Jongin smiled a little, and leaned down, kissing his way along Sehun’s chest and throat to his lips. Sehun sighed softly into the kiss, savoring the taste of Jongin as their tongues brushed together. He could feel Jongin settling more between his legs, and heard a quiet pop of a cap.

Suddenly, he could feel Jongin’s cock sliding along his ass, trailing the tip teasingly. Sehun moaned into Jongin’s mouth, wrapping his legs around his hips to urge him closer. He could feel Jongin’s smile against his lips, as he circled the head of his cock around Sehun’s rim.

“Jongin, please...fuck me…” his voice was already raspy and spent.

Jongin kissed him again softly. Sehun gasped as Jongin positioned his cock at his entrance, slowly beginning to press inside. He could feel himself opening to take in Jongin’s cock, and tears pricked at his eyes. He didn’t know if it was from the slight pain or if he was just overwhelmed at the realization that Jongin was inside him.

He dug his fingers into the sheets, bracing himself as Jongin slowly filled him. He could feel every press of his cock inside him, and pleasure coursed through him to mix with the subtle pain. It took several long moments for Jongin to fully enter Sehun, and he was left gasping at the sensation of being filled. Jongin pressed hot kisses along Sehun’s neck, sucking softly at the flesh as he adjusted. He was filled so perfectly, and it wasn’t long before Sehun urged him closer.

Jongin’s hands ran along his sides and over his thighs, feeling the sensitive skin before settling on his hips. Slowly, he began to pull out, just a few inches before rolling his hips back into Sehun. It was a slow pace, and Sehun moaned at Jongin being so deep inside him. Jongin pressed kisses along his skin, peppering his chest and throat with soft little pecks as he slowly fucked him open.

His teeth grazed over his lip, savoring the pleasure that swept over him as Jongin fucked him. He released the sheets, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s back. He wanted to feel every part of him, wanted him as close as possible. Jongin’s skin felt hot against his own, and he pressed open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder, tasting the light saltiness of his skin.

Jongin’s fingers dug tighter into his hips, and suddenly his hips snapped sharply inside of him. Sehun moaned against Jongin’s shoulder, and his legs tightened around his hips. He wanted everything Jongin was willing to give him, wanted to feel every inch of his cock filling him.

“Fuck, Sehun, you feel...amazing,” Jongin said, breathy and deep.

He dug his nails into Jongin’s back, not feeling like he was able to form words properly as Jongin sped up again, hips snapping into him in harsh rhythms that made him burn with lust. Every part of Jongin was so perfect, and he wanted to ask for so much more, wanted to ask to have him this way forever. But every time Jongin’s cock brushed against that delicious bundle of nerves, all he could think about was more, more, more.

“H-harder,” he moaned, pulling Jongin in for a kiss.

Jongin kissed him roughly, and his hands ran along his thighs, pushing until he was practically folded in half. He gasped as Jongin slowly drew out of him, only to all at once sheath himself inside Sehun again. Sehun’s cock twitched, and his moan was loud, filling the room in a way that would make him blush if he bothered to care.

He ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair, opening his eyes to take in what he looked like fucking him. Jongin’s eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were parted, sweat running along his temples. His tanned skin was painted with a rosy hue, and Sehun couldn’t help but admire that he’d never looked more handsome.

However, he wasn’t able to keep that thought for long. Jongin held fast to his thighs and began a brutal pace, causing Sehun to moan loudly over and over. Each sharp thrust shifted him higher on the bed, and he had to unlace a hand from Jongin’s hair to hold fast against the headboard to keep himself from hitting it. He didn’t even think he would have cared if he had.

“J-Jongin...oh, fuck,” he moaned, pleasure coursing through him with every movement of Jongin’s cock. He could feel his climax building, powerless against how much he loved being fucked so hard he couldn’t even think straight.

“Are you going to come from just my cock, baby?” Jongin whispered, sounding like velvet in Sehun’s ear.

He moaned at the question, Jongin’s fingers digging bruises into his skin. “Y-yes,” he said, surprised he could even form a word.

There was a sudden smack to his ass, and Sehun gasped, cock twitching at the quick burst of pain among the continued pleasure. Jongin grabbed his hips again, steadying his ass as he fucked into him roughly. 

Sehun was a mess of moaning and clawing at Jongin’s shoulders, begging Jongin to stay just like that. Jongin’s cock kept hitting that perfect angle inside him, stars dancing behind Sehun’s eyelids as he lost himself in the pleasure.

All it took was another smack to his ass and Sehun was arching off of the bed, toes curling and cock pulsing as he came untouched, moaning Jongin’s name loudly.

Jongin’s hips never stopped as Sehun came, and as he slowly began to come down from his pleasure high, he tightened around Jongin’s cock, pushing back against him. It was too much, he was overstimulated and weak, but it didn’t matter to him in the moment. It wasn’t long before Jongin’s hips stuttered, and he leaned down to capture Sehun’s lips in a needy kiss. Sehun groaned into Jongin’s mouth, continuing to clench around his cock even as he came. Jongin moaned into the kiss, fingers digging into Sehun’s bruised flesh even more.

Sehun kissed Jongin softly, not expecting anything in return. He pressed kisses all over his face, starting at his lipa and trailing over his cheeks and nose. It took a few moments for Jongin to come down from his climax, but when he slowly began to relax again, he gently rubbed the tender skin of Sehun’s hips.

Sehun smiled a little and slowly let his legs down from the severe angle, and Jongin’s arms were suddenly around his waist.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked, voice a little rough.

“No, I feel amazing,” Sehun said, leaning in to lightly kiss him.

Jongin smiled, “Me too.”

—

When Sehun walked into the restaurant, Junmyeon and Jongin were already there. He smiled a little, and walked over to the table. “Hey,” he greeted.

Junmyeon smiled and raised, giving Sehun a quick hug, “Sehunnie.”

Jongin smiled and pulled him close as soon as Junmyeon released him. “Mm, I missed you,” he whispered softly.

Sehun doubted that Junmyeon could hear, so he hummed softly and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Jongin’s lips. “I missed you, too.”

Surprised flashed across Jongin’s face, but he burst out in sudden laughter. Looking at Junmyeon, he watched in open mouthed shock.   
“I...well, I take it there’s something I don’t know here,” Junmyeon said, seeming more amused than anything.

“Yeah, you did,” Jongin said, grabbing Sehun’s hand lightly, thumb brushing over his knuckles. “Sehun and I are together now.”

His eyebrows raised. They hadn’t talked about it, but he couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips.

“Really? Well then, congratulations. I wondered if it would ever happen.”

“You did?”

“Neither of you are really good at hiding your feelings,” Junmyeon mused.

Sehun couldn’t help but laugh, Jongin joining him only a second later as he wrapped his arm around him.

“I bet your former self would never believe you’d be here now,” Junmyeon mused.

“Definitely not. I hardly believe it as it is,” he shrugged.

“Mm, all I know is I’m happy. Sehun was an adorable nerd back then and now he’s...well, a hot nerd.” Jongin winked.

Sehun dug his elbow into Jongin’s ribs. “Takes a nerd to know a nerd.”

Jongin laughed, “True. But now you’re my nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain this one askdfdsk but hopefully you liked it!
> 
> Thank you, mods, for being so great.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
